1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention are related to a connector assembly and a method for using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In a variety of applications, it is desirable to provide electrical coupling between components that are manufactured and sold as part of separate products. For example, a first manufacturer may sell an aftermarket component configured to be mounted on or used in conjunction with a product built and sold by a second manufacturer. Or a product manufacturer may produce and market add-on components that can be used with or connected to a main product to improve the functionality of the main product.
In many instances, providing a reliable electrical connection between separately manufactured products can be difficult, time consuming, labor intensive, and may require specialized skills or equipment. For example, one common solution for electrically coupling two electronic components that do not have compatible connectors is to simply splice the electrical wires of the corresponding components together by removing insulating material around the wires, and either soldering or twisting the wires together. This method, however, typically requires multiple tools and additional materials (e.g., to strip the insulating material and solder the wires together), is relatively time consuming, the electrical connection may be unreliable if not formed properly. Additionally, merely soldering or twisting the wires together may result in a mechanical and electrical connection that is prone to breaking, vulnerable to environmental contaminants and water exposure, and aesthetically unattractive. Other solutions, such as connector assemblies designed to electrically couple wires together, can also require specialized tools and knowledge to operate. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for quickly, reliably, and simply electrically coupling conductive wires between separate electrical components.